MH3: Armor Combinations
20px|link= This page is still under construction. Please be patient. 20px|link= About This page is for MH3 Armor Combinations. Feel free to add and improve sets. If you do not know how to edit, post the information you can into the talk page. Greatsword Sets Skills: Sharpness +1, PunishDraw, Crit Draw Notes: The talisman needs a total of 8 Crit Draw to activate the skill, a 5 or 6 Crit Draw with 2 slots or a 7 Crit Draw with 1. ''-OR- Any Weapon/Talisman combination that ends up with 8 Crit Draw'' |} Skills: Sharpness + 1, Unsheathe Crit, Fast Charge''' ' '''NOTE:' '''The set really drives on how lucky you are with a Talisman. If you get a +7 CritDraw Talisman(gemming slots too), you don't have to have a GS with a weapon slot. If you have a +6 CritDraw Talisman, you have to have a 1 slot GS. If you have a +4 CritDraw Talisman, you'll have to use a 2 slot GS. If you have a +3 CritDraw Talisman, you must use a 3 slot GS. tl;dr +7 CritDraw Talisman = 0 Slot Weapon (Any GS) +6 CritDraw Talisman = 1 Slot Weapon (Joe GS, High Siegmund) +4 CritDraw Talisman = 2 Slot Weapon (Alba GS, High Sieglinde) +3 CritDraw Talisman = 3 Slot Weapon (Vulcamagnon) |} '''Skills: Sharpness+1, Earplugs, Possibly Focus(READ BELOW)' ' This set is mostly for showing off your hair or arms, not really for practical usage. Anyways, if you did all that, you should get: Handicraft +15, Hearing +10, FastCharge+6 If you have a three slot weapon, you could easily add Focus to your armor via Dynamo Jewel |} Skills: Sharpness + 1, Crit Draw, Fast Charge, Hearing''' ' *Any charm/jewel combination that will give you +8 crit draw skill. I currently have +7 crit draw and a slot but if you have +7 with 2 slots then you wont need any slots on GS. |} Sword and Shield Sets Hammer Sets '''Skills: ' Sharpness +1, Evasion +2, HG Earplugs Resistance: +4 Fire, +15 Water, +9 Ice, -13 Thunder, -20 Dragon Notes: This only works with a 3 slot weapon. |} Lance Sets Skills: Evasion Up, Evade+2, Guard +2, Cold Cancel (Lo), Heat Surge (Lo) Resistance: -20 Fire, 10 Water, 25 Ice, -15 Thunder, 0 Dragon |} Skills: Guard +2, Guard Boost, Speed Sharpener, Razor Sharp, Flaming Aura Resistance: +24 Fire, -16 Water, -11 Ice, +4 Thunder, -4 Dragon |} Skills: Evasion+2,Guard+2,Flaming Aura, Razor Sharp |} Switch Axe Sets Longsword Sets Skills:'''Attack Up (M), Negate Stun, Gourmand, Speed Sharpening, Critical Eye +1 '''Resistance: -15 Fire, -5 Water, -5 Ice, -5 Thunder, 10 Dragon Notes: You can really use any +15% affinity weapon you want here. This is because the goal of this set is to get the most amount of affinity while maintaining other good accompanying skills. |} Bowgun Sets Skills: Guard +2, Evasion +2 Resistance: -7 Fire, +2 Water, +20 Ice, -4 Thunder, +5 Dragon |} General Sets Skills: Sharpness +1, Detect, Attack Up (S), Razor Sharp, Reload Speed -1 Resistance: +4 Fire, 0 Water, 9 Ice, -16 Thunder, -20 Dragon |} Skills:'''Oxygen Up, Speed Sharpener, Guard +1 '''Resistance: -9 Fire, +15 Water, +9 Ice, -12 Thunder, 0 Dragon |} Skills: Critical Eye +3, Speed Sharpening, Trap Master, Windproof (Lo), Torso Inc. Resistance: 5 Fire, 10 Water, -5 Ice, -10 Thunder, -5 Dragon Note: You can really use any skill that only takes between 5 and 8 gems to activate. For example, 8 Vitality Jewels would net you Health +50. You could also activate two 5 jewel skills with a two-slot weapon. |} Skills: Sharpness +1, Mind's Eye Notes: You can use a Talisman with gem slots instead of Fencing but you will then need slots on your weapon because Fencing Jewels decrease Handicraft You need a total of 4 Fencing on the jewel |} Skills: Sharpness +1, Mind's Eye |} Skills: Sharpness +1, Mind's Eye |} Skills: Awaken, Sharpness +1 or Focus or Element Atk Up Notes: *1. Add a Dynamo Jewel to the Lagiacrus Mail (+8 fastcharge) then fill the remaining two points for Focus ((4x2)+1+1). **2. Add three Architect Jewels, one to the Mail (+8 Handicraft), have a weapon and talisman with 3 slots open each for the remaining jewels to obtain Sharpness +1 (4x2+(4+4)). ***3. Add a Element Jewel+ to the mail ((4x2)+4). Sadly it is impossible to completely have that ability combination. |} Skills: Autotracker, Capture Guru, Trap Master, Capture Expert Resistance: -8 Fire, -5 Water, 11 Ice, -7 Thunder, -3 Dragon |} Requests Sharpness +1, Adrenaline +2 without black leather pants What ever will work best with switch axe. There are no SA combos. How about Attack up and sharpness plus whatever else could be useful. (Request Complete, check Codex's WIP): Element/Status attack up, razor sharp, guard inc. eva +1. I have a Guard inc +7 1 slot tali so see if you can work with that. preferably 0-1 weapon slots. low rank hammer set for - Crimsonclout'''- with sharpness + 1 and minds eye and iff possiable quick sharpening ('''Request Complete, check Codex's WIP): Hammer Set : Sharpness +1 , HG Earplugs and Evasion +2 without that stupid 3 slot hammer / 1 slot max. (Notes: You'll need the charm listed (0.64% chance), impossible otherwise.) SnS elemental boost or status boost, as in I could slot either, guard+1 or 2, guard up. I'd love you forever. W I P Post any sets that are a Work In Progress. They have yet to be tested and need actual tables to be shown how/what can be made. |} --- Head: Uragaan Cap+ Body: Damascus Vest Arms: Uragaan Guards+ Waist: Uragaan Coat+ Legs: Vangis Leggings Skills: Load Up, Recoil Down +2, Trap Expert, Bombardier Notes: Set used for Alatreon speed runs. Pierce Gunner Set by moogua: Head: 'Diablos Cap (+) ''If low rank, gem with Pierce Jewel '''Body: Diablos Vest (+) Arms: Barioth Guards+ Gem with Pierce Jewel Waist: Barioth Coat+ Gem with Leaping Jewel Legs: Barioth Leggings+ Skills: 'Pierce S Boost, Evasion + 1/2 (''See below), Evasion Up Seeing as Low Rank and High Rank Diablos armor end up with the same skills, you may use either set. This set is very dependant on what charm and gun you have. Your gun must have at least 1 slot for this to work, with a Pierce Jewel in it. To get Evasion + 2, you must have an Evade +6/7 OO (Gem for Evade Dist) Charm. If you have a 3 slot gun, an Evade +6/7 no slot can be used, with the gun gemmed for Pierce Jewel and 2x Jumping Jewel to get Evasion + 2. For Evasion + 1, 'a No skill OOO (Gem for 1x Evade, 2x Evade Dist) or Evade Dist +2/3 O' (Gem for Evade) can also work. Awakened Event by Daigo_endgame '''Head: Helios/Selene Helm+ OOO +2 Hearing, +1 Handicraft GEM+4FREE ELEMENT Body: Helios/Selene Mail+ --- +3 Hearing, +5 Handicraft Arms: Lagiacrus Vambraces+ O +5 FreeElement GEM+1FREE Waist: Vangis Coil --- Torso Up Legs: Escadora Scale --- +5 FreeElement Charm: Dragon Talisman OOO No effect GEM+4HANDICRAFT Item: '''any 2+ socket weapon OO+ 2X GEM+1HEARING '''Skills: Awaken, Sharpness+1, Earplugs Notes: for a more consistent look, you can use the Helios/Selene Coil with a +4Handicraft gem but you need to find a Dragon talisman with +4 handicraft and no sharpness minus in order to not have the blunt edge skill. Useful for event weapons that need awakening i.e. Lion's Bane Transporter Set by - Vamp -: Head: ''' Jaggi Helm '' '''Body: Loc Lac Shawl+ '' Arms: Chakra Bracelet [Gem with Destiny Jewel] Waist: Loc Lac Kilt+ Legs: Loc Lac Boots+ [Gem with Fate Jewel] Charm: Any Skills: ''' Great Luck, Heat Cancel (Hi), Pro Transporter, Recovery Spd +1, Charm skill ''Notes: '' Great for Poached Eggs Event Quest '''Low Rank Versatile Set by - Vamp -: Head: ''' Helios/Selene Helm '''Body: Lagiacrus Mail [Gem with Handicraft Jewel] Arms: Helios/Selene Vambraces [Gem with Handicraft Jewel] Waist: Helios/Selene Coil Legs: Helios/Selene Greaves Charm: See Notes 'Skills: ' Sharpness +1, HG Earplugs ''Notes: '' You will need a combonation of 3 total slots between the weapon and charm to have HG Earplugs without demonic blessing. If regular Earplugs suffice, then no slots are required and a charm skill may be added. If HG Earplugs with demonic blessing is okay by you, you only need 2 slots between the charm and weapon.